spanking
by bill560682
Summary: what happen when jill gets so mad at the boys she spanks them like the 3 year olds they are acting like. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.


now what happens when jill gets so mad at the boys she treats them like the 3 year olds they are acting like and makes them drop their pants and she then spanks all 3 of them. the problem is they all seemed to really like it, but why?

randy could not for the life of him figure out why he had such a boner all of the sudden? he was just SPANKED an butt naked spanked at that in front of his brothers. so was it just the spanking that turned him on, or was it that mommy was doing the spanking, or maybe it was the being naked from the waist down in front of his brothers? only one way to find out and that is to do some testing, but pissing off momma bad enough to spank your bare ass should be a last resort. randy decided to make a mental list so other options first walk in on your brother as he is getting out of the shower, see if that does it namely seeing your brother naked. if that is not it then start striping claiming it's your turn for the shower an see if you being naked in front of him is the turn on. then you can try spanking yourself an see if that's it or try getting your brother to spank you without him knowing you are trying to test your turn ons. now with his mental check list in mind randy just had to wait and pick his spot. what randy did not know is his brothers were thinking along the same lines as he was since they had all been turned on by the spanking. who knows it may be a taylor guy thing that all taylor men get turned on by being spanked, but of course the only way randy could test that idea would be to ask other taylor men about it an that idea ranked right up there with being kicked in the nuts by a bull, no thank you.

randy could just see it now, his father comes in from the garage after working on the car.

"hay randy how you doing?" askes tim.

"oh great dad. i just wanted to ask you a question." starts a very nerves randy.

"ok shoot." replies tim.

"uh, what are your turn-ons in bed with mom? as far as kinky things go? do you like it when she spanks your bare ass? you see mom spanked my bare ass the other day and i got really turned on by it. so i was wondering if it was just me or if ALL taylor men got turned on by getting spanked?" oh yah that would go over really great, and for my next trick i will shoot myself in the head.

all 3 taylor teen had more or less came to the same idea. getting mom pissed enough to spank them again, bad idea. talking to dad about his sex life with mom even worse idea.

randy got his chance to try his first test 3 days later. brad was at soccer practice, his dad was checking out a site for next weeks tool time and his mother was at school. so the only ones home were he and mark and mark had just gone up to grab a shower. randy waited about 20 minutes then went and grabbed a change of clothes so he could wait ti hear the shower be cut off by mark thereby stating his shower was over and he would be nude in the bathroom. it took about 15 more minutes after randy started his little camp out for the water to shut off, randy figured mark must be taking advantage of the fact he is all but alone to have a choke the chicken session in the shower. one minute after stopped randy walked in, as he figued mark had not gotten dressed that fast he was still drying off. as it turned out mark was drying his hair and thereby had nothing covering anything else.

"hay, you ever heard of knocking?!" mark yelled as he saw randy standing there.

"well it is my turn with the shower. you know what brad is like after soccer practice he will take 2 hours and use every bit of hot water." an with that said he just started to strip off what few clothes he had on as if mark was not even there. randy did thou get a good long look at mark thou before mark noticed him an he did have to say mark had really grown up over the last year or so. his cock seemed to agree as it did give a twich or two at seeing a totally naked mark, who it seems had yet to get totally soft yet from his jerking off an looked to be about 4 1/2 or even 5 inches if hard.. an it gave one or two more while standing naked in front of mark pretending to look the other way while in fact check out mark in the mirror. while waiting for mark to grab his stuff and head off to his room to finish dressing, but as nice as it was it was not the spanking instant hard on he had before.

in mark's room moments later and still not dressed. you see mark was to busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened to worry about something as minor as clothes.

"why did randy just walk right in like that? yes i did forget to lock the door but he had to of heard me cut off the shower? he does have a point about brad thou. still he has his own bathroom in the basement. WAIT A SECOND, HE HAS HIS OWN BATHROOM. oh, so it would seem his walking in was in fact NOT an accident. is it possible he got turned on by the spanking too and used this as a chance to try and test WHAT about it turned him on. i know i was thinking the same kind of plans but had yet to find the right time to try anything. my own plan was not that different, wait to hear the water for the downstairs shower kick on then burst in the basement bathroom claiming i had the runs and brad was hogging the upstairs bathroom again getting ready for a date who is just going to shoot him down anyway. an since the shower for randy's bathroom is a clear glass shower i could get a good long look maybe as much as 4 or 5 minutes if i play it right." mark then spent the next 20 minutes running all this threw his head. "but how do i find out for sure? well, he burst in on me so turnabout is fare play. all i have to do is claim i left my hair gel in my rush to leave." an with that plan in mind mark headed for the door, an just as he got there he remembered something that just might be important namely the fact he was still nude. so he grabbed a pair of shorts not even bothering with his boxers.

back in the bathroom with randy right after mark left. "well it seems we both agree mark HAS turned into a little hottie." states randy as he looks down at his dick which is just starting to come to full life an was nearly at it's full 6 inches already. with that in mind randy quickly turned on the shower and hoped in to masterbate to the idea of giving mark a nice hard spanking for being a bad, bad boy. 25 minutes later and a good wank off later as randy was getting out of the shower and drying off mark decided to come charging into the bathroom making some lame claim about forgetting his hair gel. an randy KNEW it was a lame claim since he himself had more or less used the same trick not 30 minutes ago to check out mark nude. so now randy and mark were both standing in the bathroom trying to check each other out without looking as if they were doing so. mark was using the mirror while randy decided to bend over to dry his lower half thereby allowing him to face away from mark and peak at a now upside down mark due to his position. mark while "fixing his hair" got a great view of his brothers nice tight ass that was begging to be spanked. several minutes later after they both had spent WAY more time doing what they were pretending to do mark finally left back to his room.

as mark got back to his room he tossed of the shorts he had on an started thinking about what just happened as his cock started to begin to wake up and was about half way to stiff already. at that moment randy walked in, ooopppssss.

"mark i think we need to talk." said randy before catching full view of mark in all his naked glory with a half hard dick for the second time in less then an hour.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO KNOCK!" shouted mark forgetting he was nude and had a half stiff cock at the moment.

randy then started pacing back and forth so he could check mark out as much as possible without seeming to.

"i think we have an issue and i think both of us know it." said randy while trying to judge just how big mark's cock may be when totally stiff.

"oh you mean like the fact you have your own bathroom but decide to barg in on me right as i get out of the shower, that problem?" replied mark as he too started to pace a bit which to randy's delight caused his half hard cock to bounce around.

"in a way yes." replied randy "you see... i can not believe i am about to tell you this but, the other day when we got spanked i got a huge hard on an i mean HUGE. so i decided to try and figure out what caused it. was it the spanking or being half nude in front of my brothers or what? i had no clue so i set it up to walk in on you as a way to try to find out. i figured if it was being naked in front of my brothers or them seeing me naked i would get a reaction and at least know what was what. i am sorry i used you like that." said randy while STILL trying to check mark out.

"that is just wrong you know that?" stated mark while now in randy's face.

" oh this coming from the guy that waited till I was getting out of the shower to come 'fix his hair' for ten minutes while using the mirror to check out my ass, an is now standing here nude with a half hard dick rubbing up against me." responded randy who was in no way put out about mark's cock up against him.

mark then turned and threw up his hands and said "fine i wanted to know if it was you nude or the spanking as well that got me hard, you happy now." answered mark frustrated.

"well since we both want the same answers why not try to figure this out together?" said randy hoping to strike a deal here.

"well to tell you the truth, since we are being honest. my plan was not much different then yours but a bit better thought out i think. i was going to wait for you to be in the shower an come in claiming to have the runs and that brad was hogging the other bathroom." stated mark.

"well i do have to give you credit that is a better thought out plan, but the hair gel plan totally sucked since i more or less had just done the same to you 30 minutes before." said randy now ready to all but break out into a happy dance since it seemed they both had the same questions and no one wanted to kill the other.

"well i am going to go now and let you take care of your not so little friend there. oh an dad should be home soon so keep the noise down." said randy who reached down and gave mark's still half hard cock a few squeezes and a few tugs before turning to leave.

mark could not believe this both he AND randy had gotten turned on by the spanking. an since his not so little friend was now at full mast in seems it may not have been JUST the spanking that did it. with the newest randy memory in mind namely randy playing with his half hard dick he went over to his bed to finish up some business namely to masterbate before his father got home. now randy playing with his dick was great but randy was right the spanking did cause a HUGE hard on like never before. so it seemed they had some work to do.

as for how brad was handling the mother of all hard on's as a result of the spanking was different. brad had gotten a belt and begun trying to learn how to spank himself and do it just right to get that super hard on back. so far he had managed to turn himself on to get a normal hard on but not a super hard on.

mark and randy's next chance to be alone did not happen for three days. tim was at the site of todays tool time which means he would be gone for hours, and jill had taken brad to some fund raising thing for his soccer team, a car wash or something the only thing randy and mark knew was the house would be all theirs for at least 4 or 5 hours.

mark entered randy's room then asked " what are you doing?"

randy as always was on his computer but not his normal sites. today he was checking out adult free porn sites on spanking. he then turned to answer mark and stopped dead and changed his answer. "WELL from the look on your face and the fact the house will be empty for 4 or 5 hours AND the fact you have the belt mom used on us, i would say i will be getting beaten or be doing some beating or both hopefully?" replied randy who was now starting to get a hard on from just thinking about it.

"WELL you are the older brother here and older brothers do like to pick on younger brothers PLUS i AM the one who got to the belt first, so i pick that you beat me first and do NOT take it easy on me mom sure did not." said mark as he started to get undressed which did not take long since it seemed mark had dressed for the event or should i say undressed since he only had on a tee shirt and shorts not even bothering with boxers.

"well then since you make such a great case, bend over my desk here to get your punishment you bad bad boy." said randy as he held out his hand for the belt while standing up from his computer chair.

mark was so horny about trying out this idea he was already totally hard. an was tossing randy the belt and heading for the desk almost before the words had left randy's mouth.

"someone is eager for a beating i see. so is my not so little friend here hard or super hard today?" asked randy as he reached around and grabbed mark's cock hard and gave it a few tugs.

"he is REALLY hard, so much so if you keep that up much longer i will shoot my load." moaned mark loving every bit of this.

"well we can not have that now can we, i want to see if i can get you to shoot your load from the spanking alone, at least the first time. maybe after we have both had a spanking then maybe i will give you a blow job and see how THAT turns you on." said randy as he brought the belt back for the first of many swings.

randy saying he MIGHT give mark a blow job later almost had mark shoot his load even before the spanking started. it seemed randy had taken what he had said to heart since from the very first swing for the belt it felt as if randy was putting everything he could into his swings as a result mark lasted less then 5 minutes before shooting his load over and over all over randy's formerly clear desk.

"it seems you REALLY enjoyed your spanking?" asked randy as he looked were his computer had been only moments ago to now see load after load of mark's spent seed.

"the thought you MIGHT give me a blow job later almost had me shooting my load before the spanking started so i think i did great to hold off even this long." replied mark being totally honest.

"now what about this mess thou?" asked randy pointing to mark's spent cum.

"well you made the mess by spanking me so i think you should clean it up by licking it up BEFORE i spank you. an if you do a good enough job i may give you an extra hard spanking." said mark with a straight face.

well randy thought 'he has a point i did cause the mess.' so without even a word randy bent over the desk and started licking up his brother cum.

as randy was doing this mark was getting turned on again so decided to help his brother undress. he started by unbuttoning his brothers shirt which seemed to have way too many buttons for mark's liking. of course it could have been worse randy could have wearing one of his sweaters over a button up shirt. once the shirt was out of the way randy decided to stand up straight since his job was done. not one drop of cum was left on his desk. randy started to take off his own tee shirt while mark seemed to be trying to rip his pants right off of him boxers and all. randy had to help him thou since mark had not bothered to consider randy was wearing his shoes still. so randy put mark in a kneeling position on his floor and put mark's face right in front of his throbing dick as a distraction. while randy leaned against the desk and pulled his boxers and pants up enough so he could bend his leg up to reach his shoe without getting in mark's way of viewing his course as hard as mark was watching it worship might be a better word. it did not take long for randy to lose both shoes and his socks as well as his pants and boxers.

"see something you like?" randy asked to mark. mark for his part could only nod.

"maybe if you are a good boy i MIGHT let you have a taste later." stated randy in a teasing manner. seeing as mark's manhood was already back to full length randy was enjoying seeing it ALMOST as much as mark was enjoying seeing his. it would not take much for randy himself to shoot his load without his cock being touched or his ass spanked.

randy then took the belt and handed it to mark while turning around and bending over the desk an then shaking his ass in mark's face while saying."my turn now. i have been a very bad boy for the way i have treated you over the years and should be punished most harshly."

those words seemed to be mark's trigger because he picked up the belt were it had fallen stood up and walked over next to his older brother. mark then bent over and layed a kiss on each of randy's ass cheeks and said. "i think we are BOTH going to enjoy this."

mark then took the belt and beat randy's ass cheek for all he was worth. he beat him for every mean thing he had ever said or done to mark over the last 8 years and more.

ruoghly seven minutes later randy yelled. "OH GOD MARK I AM ABOUT TO BLOW." no sooner were the words out of his mouth and he was shooting load after load of his baby juice all over his own desk.

"now have you learned your lesson big brother?" asked a smerking mark at a randy who if not for the desk would be on his knees at mark's feet.

"if that is my punishment for being a bad big brother then i will be the worst big brother there has ever been." panted out randy while turning to look at mark.

"well in that case i must punish you again. kneel before me so you can suck my dick till i shoot my load in that dirty little mouth of yours. an while you are doing that i will have to clean up this mess you have made since your mouth will be to full to do it." ordered mark as if he were a king talking to a servant.

randy thinking this was just great fun mumbled "yes my lord. as you cammand my master." randy then got on his knees and bowed to mark so low his head touched the floor then got back up enough to be face to face with mark's throbbing 5 inch dick right at mouth hight.

as randy was kneeling and bowing mark took this time to lick up every bit of randy's spunk. seeing as he did NOT want to be distracted by such things while his brother was giving him his first ever and most likely greatest blow job he would ever get in his life.

randy could tell just by looking this was not likely to take long. heck he could likely just kiss the head of mark's dick and he would already be shooting his load all over randy's face.

but randy being dutiful slave did as his 'master' had ordered. randy took mark's dick held it by the base and tilted it so it was now straight at him. he then slowly started to take it into his mouth. not to be mean to mark but because this would be the first blow job he had ever given and was not shore how much of mark's cock he could take before getting to his gag reflex. as it turned out his gag reflex had no problem agreeing to take all of mark's manhood in. so much so that randy's nose was now shoved into mark's pubic hair. randy then withdrew mark's manhood from his mouth just as slowly until only the head was left in his mouth then he started back down a bit faster this time. it only took 3 minutes of this heavenly delight for mark to yell out." randy i am about to blow!" at hearing this randy ajusted mark's manhood so only the head was in his mouth and used his hand that was holding mark's cock and began pumping for all he was worth. randy remembered from his own jack of session the first shot in not the only shot so even after mark started shooting his load randy kept fisting his brothers dick till he had every last drop of his spunk in his mouth, only then did he release his brothers pride and joy from his mouth. the look on mark's face clearly said ok i can die now and go to heaven a very happy man. randy let his brother bask in that feeling for several moments before getting up and wrapping him in a hug.

"so i take it you enjoyed my work?" asked randy as if he really needed to ask it was written all over mark's face how much he enjoyed it.

"oh yes very much so. if this is how you say i am sorry for being a rotten brother you can be as rotten as you want as long as i keep getting i'm sorries like that." said mark still not able to get the look of joy off his face.

"but we do have a problem." stated randy.

"an that would be what best big brother ever." replied mark not really caring about any problem right now.

"well it seems YOU do not do so well at following orders as you do at giving them. i clearly told you to clean up every bit of mess you caused from you spanking me and you have yet to finish that job. my friend here clearly still has some sperm on him that you did not clean up." states randy as he grabs is cock with one and mark's head with the other and bends his head downward so he can get mark to look down at his rock hard dick.

"oh well we can't have that can we. looks like i will have to finish the job then." an with that mark kneels between his brothers legs an gets a firm grip around the base of his brother shaft with his right hand to keep randy's dick right where he wants it.

"take it slow so you can figure out how much you can take in before your gag reflex kicks in. then i think you should wrap your fingers around at that point as a kind of place marker." suggested randy not wanting to end up giving his brother a reason to never want to do this again.

mark looked up into randy's eyes as if to stay thanks for the tips. he then decided to just plunge right in an shoved as much of his older brothers manhood into his mouth as he could take. it would seem that taylor male or at least these two taylor male have no gag reflex when it come to sucking dick because mark was able to take every bit of randy's 6 inches with no problem at all. once mark figured out there was no more of randy to get because he already had every last inch he then started to pull out till only the head was left then he started back down hoping to a rythum going at a speed both were happy with. it did not take long for mark to find his pace as was evident by randy's moaning things such as." oh yeah right there." or "oh god your the greatest" or "oh please don't ever stop." randy lasted almost ten minutes before he grabbed mark by the hair and yelled out that he was about to bust a nut VERY soon.

mark took this as his clue to copy what randy had done and only left the head of his new favorite brothers dick in his mouth while using his hand to finish his sibling off. an mark just like randy minutes before made sure to get every last drop of sperm he was offered.

"well i see you liked my work?" asked mark not really needing to hear the answer since he already had over and over again while giving the blow job.

"your the best little brother a guy could ask for. an not JUST because of the great spanking and the even better blow job but also because you never killed brad or i in our sleep for the way we treated you all these years. we really were crappy big brothers to you. an sure, the big brother rule is that we are allowed to pick on you but no one else is but some of the stuff we did like making you eat dog crap was just wrong." stated a very regreful randy who just hoped his younger sibling could forgive him for being such a jerk.

"oh don't worry you and brad did get a month of grounding for the dog poop stunt. an more then a few times i greatly over played how mean you had been to me just so you would get worse punishment because i knew ANYTHING i said would be believed. lets just call it even." replied a very happy mark who was not only happy about the spanking and the blow job but because his brother had said he was sorry for the way he treated him and this time he really did mean it.

later that same day jill and brad enter the house to find randy and mark watching a movie.

"so what did you two do all day?" asked jill as she got the take out she picked up on the way home out of the bags.

"oh nothing much, i just beat mark with a belt till he begged for more, then a gave it to him." repied randy with a straight face.

"that is not funny randy. did he beat you with a belt mark, sweety? because if he did?" stated jill as she was about to start working up a good mad, which was never a good sign.

"of course not mom. it would take three garden gnomes his size to even think of holding me down, let alone beat me with anything." responded mark with straight face or as straight a face as you can when you just insulted your brother in front of your mother and know there is nothing said brother can do about it, not in front of witnesses anyway.

20 minutes later in the bathroom were the boys were sent to wash up for dinner.

"i can not believe you told mom what we were doing while they were away." said a half paniced mark to randy.

"don't worry as you saw she did not believe a word of it. i am the son with a smart mouth remember. NOW if you had told her i beat you i would have gotten my ass beat even before i could even try to claim you to be lieing. an if you claimed to have beaten me she would have figured i did SOMETHING to deserve it. an no matter how much i CLAIMED i did nothing she would take your side due to past history. so no an by the way the calender it says every tuesday mom will be at the gym with the girl's trying to lose weight an after that they stop by the ice cream shop to put the weight right back on, an brad has practice an you know that is also the day dad goes and hangs out at the hardware store. so we should have the house to ourselves for at least 2 or 3 hours. so you feel like being a very bad boy who needs spanked on tuesdays?" answered randy as they finished washing up for dinner.

"well, only if i can have a slave who forgets to clean up messes. an thereby needs punished. oh i almost forgot fridays, dad goes in from 3 to 5 to set up for each weeks tool time on saturday and mom is taking that silly art class which is really just a chance for the girl's to get together and gossip about anything that happened since tuesday. an since brad has soccer practice every day from 3 to 5 that's 2 more hours a week of punishment time if your up for it slave" replied a VERY happy mark.

"i think i may be able to find you just such a messy slave, oh master of mine. an twice a week sounds twice as fun as once a week to me." retorted randy who was just as happy as mark about the fact it seemed that todays events were not a one time thing. 


End file.
